Right place, wrong time
by Miss.Carlie
Summary: Everyones future was uncertain when they entered the bank at the wrong time. But this violent action is the second chance some people need. Will Bella get her happy ending? will anyone? hostage situations CANON rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Lost souls**

Isabella Swan, known as Bella to those closest, was a very selfless human being with a glowing personality which she tried to keep hidden from the world. It's not that she didn't attract attention, because she did she attracted plenty you see, Bella is a very beautiful women, she had long naturally curly chestnut hair, deep milk chocolate eyes and porcelain skin which set off her natural beauty just perfectly but of course she didn't see herself clearly at all, to her she was plain but Bella Swan was certainly not plain. So she hid herself away from the opposite sex in hope that she would never have to experience any more heartache.

At 23 years old, Bella is completely alone. When she was much younger her parents Charlie and Renee Swan divorced. Renee had found love with a much younger man and left her husband for this baseball playing home wrecker. Bella's older brother refused to speak to Renee and expected Bella to follow suit but when Bella announced that she too would be in fact leaving Washington with her mother, Emmett Swan terminated both relationships with his only living female relatives. Through time Bella lost all contact with her Father who still to this day lives in a small town called Forks, she doesn't know what has become of her brother and each day she hates herself a little more for not having her remaining family close to her. Bella is one to take blame and feel guilt when there is no need, so this situation with her father and brother she believes is intirly her fault.

At the ripe age of 18 Bella's mother was killed in a car accident, leaving Bella broken hearted and without her best friend. Bella remained in Jacksonville, Florida with her step dad Phil. Thats where she went to college and studied English literature. Bella found that writing stories and losing herself in a good book helped her escape the painful reality she lived in. She would rather write about fictional realities than live in her own. At least sometimes, the herione of the story would live happily ever after.

When Bella turned 21 yet again another milestone age was laced in tragedy. Phil had an underlying heart condition that know knew about so whilst coaching some local team he suffered a major heart attack and died. Now Bella had lost the only father she could remember and loved but instead of falling into a hole and crying her problems away she opens her rather pricey laptop, a gift from Phil, and wrote a story about a girl who didn't live quiet so happily ever after. Bella would write her feelings in her stories rather than live them. She was hiding in her words, she was playing this dangerous game that someday would come back and bite her in the ass but she continued to write about Belle and her life story.

Belle was Bella's way of greiving. Belle could be the helpless victim, the orphan who had no hope. Bella could control her happiness, and if Bella could control what happened to Belle, Bella would never get really hurt, right?

College was over and Bella felt no need and that time to look for a job but just lived at her computer and created an alternative reality where she could be anything she wanted to be. Well Belle could be anyone she wanted to be.

Bella inherited all her mothers and Phil's belongings and money, which for a 21 year old just starting out was a hell of a lot of pocket money. Bella was never the reckless type, so this money she had just sitting away in her bank account would most likely stay there for a very long time.

Bella loved Jacksonville, it was her home but it doesn't matter how longs she's lived there she's always had a first home which bared no resemblance to this place and no matter how long she lived in the sun, rain is always in her blood. This is what she was missing even though she didn't know it.

The stories that Bella know spent the whole of her spare time writing where making appearances on her online journal and getting great reviews, so when a big shot publishing company read the first few pages of the stories about Belle and her struggles. They fell in love with the unlucky in life character, and so they tracked her down and begged her to allow them to publish her works. At this point Bella was 22 years old, alone and living too much in the fiction she wrote so she took her pathetic self and her grieving words and moved to Chicago, where hopefully her life wouldn't be so bad and maybe, just maybe she could have friends.

When she first moved to the big wet city, she saw a huge difference in the way of life. She didn't think she would fit in or even like it here but during the many grueling hours she spend at the main publishing house with her book Editor Esme Cullen, she saw the beauty in such a industrial place of course Esme's natural knack of seeing the beauty in everything rubbed off a bit. Esme's even saw the beauty in Bella's cold, dark words.

Esme was a wonderful human being, very compassionate. Someone Bella desperately needed in her life, even though Esme was a 49 year old happily married mother of two adult children she was a very good friend of Bella's. Esme reminded Bella of her own mother so much that some days it was physically painful for Bella to be in such close proximity to her.

Bella desprately missed Renee, she was the exact pooosite to Bella, she was free and childlike, had phazes and obsessions. Loved passionatly and gave everything chances, of course her teenage daughter would pick up the pieces of her fads gone wrong but Bella loved it. Bella missed her mother but she missed her best friend more.

Bella always turned down Esme's continuous offers of dinners at her home, Bella's excuse was always that of work or some prior engagement. The last invite was to her daughter's engagement party but of course Bella declined that offer, the real truth of the matter is that Bella can't stand being with happy families when she didn't have a happy family herself.

She didn't have anything close to happiness and she wasn't that great of an actor to convince people her smiles where genuine.

It was November already; Thanks giving was two days away so everyone everywhere was busying getting things ready and all up in arms about seeing family members that they haven't seen in months. Esme was her bubbly self as she and Bella put the finishing touches to her latest chapters. Once again Bella was invited to the Cullen's celbrations but she gratefully declined the offer.

Esme was very concerned about Bella, she thought of her as a second daughter. Often Esme would leave work worried about Bella; she would air her concerns to her husband Carlisle who every day fell more in love with his wife and her unlimited compassion. Over the years Esme has spent almost all her life giving back to the community and to her family. She is a very proud wife and mother. Esme's son Edward was the one in fact who alerted his mother about Bella's stories.

Edward also writes on the same online site to ease boredom at times and when he stumbled across brokenbellz stories he fell in love with them. Each story captured him and pulled him in but this one particular one made his heart break as though he was in the story, he felt Belle's pain after the loss of her parents. Esme was so intrigued by the way Edward would talk up this author that she spends days and night searching for this girl until she tracked her down and demanded that she allow her to publish this as book. Edward is still completely oblivious to Esme's latest signing.

Edward Cullen is a rather shy individual, after he was accepted to Oxford University in England he moved from the states and never came back. He missed his true home but he found it extremely difficult to say what he wanted, he hated making a fuss and he knows that if he came back there would be celebrations within the Cullen household for months, so he stayed put.

Edward is a very intelligent man; he studied the art of medicine but his true passion lay in music. Whilst training his mind to be a doctor, just like his father his heart learnt to play the piano. During the end of his teenage years Edward scoured the British coast looking for new and exciting music venues which set his soul on fire. Now Edward spent his time in these classic clubs where he wasted his spare hours. Edward lived on his own and liked his bachelorhood until the recent news of his sister Rosalie's engagement made him see that he was in fact a very lonely man who lived his life through others musical talents.

When Edward first started at London central children's hospital he loved his job but now with his new found loneliness he found it difficult to help heal children, something which he's always longed for. Edward had tried dating but none of the string of women he's encountered have keep his interest long enough to make anything serious out of it, with his outstanding good looks and his growing bank account, Edward only encountered one type of woman.

Edward stood out the most with his looks; he was to look at flawless. A bronze mass of hair that framed perfectly chilled cheekbones and enchanting jade eyes. He stood 6"2 off the ground, he took Carlisle's height that's for sure but his heart was as big as his mother's.

Now at almost 29 years old, Edward Cullen was at a crossroads. What do to with his life that was rapidly being thrown away? Esme begged her son to come home and after much consideration he agreed. Now Edward was landing with a waiting party eagerly taking up space at arrivals in the airport.

Carlisle was extremely proud of his son and had already gotten him a new job at the children's ward of Chicago's main hospital. Carlisle at first was upset that Edward gave up his real dreams of becoming a musician just to follow in his footsteps but when you see Edward doing his job you can't not help but think that is his true calling.

As Edward was greeted by his family he felt for the first time in years that he was home. He may be a little older and has a British accent but his is home, in his beloved Chicago. Esme was the first to welcome back her son, then Carlisle and last but certainly not least was Edward younger sister Rosalie.

Rosalie was an equally as beautiful as her brother, maybe even more so. Her honey blonde flowing locks, the exact same colour as Carlisle's, she also shared the same colour eyes of her mother's almost violet orbs. Her body was that of a model's but with beauty as great as Rosalie's came great consequences. She attracted all the wrong kinds of attention and was often treated as the silly blond bimbo.

Rosalie may be dressed in the latest fashions and have a regular appointment to have her nails done but you don't mess with Rosalie. In her job as a car technician it's rare to come across a woman, so discrimination is a regular occurrence but instead of taking the easy way out and complaining she worked her toned ass off and now is head of her division.

Rosalie unlike her brother has no interest in music and unlike her mother, Rose has no interest in books but she and her father share a passion of sports. Rosalie is also runs a local children's charity where she organizes events for under privileged children, so she often creates workshops for the children to take part in. This is where she can mix her two passions and enjoy herself fully. It was almost three years ago when she first started a baseball workshop for the children, that's where Rosalie met her future husband-to-be, Mr. Emmett Swan.

Emmett was finishing up yet another sports degree from the University of Washington but still hadn't decided what the hell he wanted to be in the crazy thing called life. Charlie was constantly on his case but Emmett never truly grew out of being a stroppy teenager. When Emmett saw an advertisement for a kiddies sports coach for a small charity he jumped at the chance to move away from Forks and actually get a job which hopefully wouldn't be too challenging.

So when he meets Carlisle, who was interviewing on behalf of Rosalie who was at work he feel in love with Chicago and more or less begged Carlisle to hire him. Carlisle saw a lot of a younger Edward in Emmett and hired him on the spot.

Rosalie was extremely impressed with Emmett's résumé and agreed with her fathers decision instantly, it's only when she met Emmett did she doubt their choice but after seeing him work with the children it was love at second sight. Emmett and Rosalie shared so many of the same interests that it didn't take long for them to fully commit to each other.

Charlie was finally pleased that Emmet's life had started. Charlie often wondered if he could have done more to make Renee and Bella stay or what he should have done as a husband to keep Renee satisfied so she shouldn't have found it elsewhere. Every day he regrets the decisions he made for both him and Emmett, maybe Emmett would have been more responsible if he had a his mother around and a sister to protect.

Emmett barley remembers his mother and his sister; over the years he's tried to block out all remaining traces of them because hurts to much but there's not one day that goes by that he doesn't miss his sister and wishes that he had the guts to find her and apologies for not being her big brother. After Charlie lost all contact with Bella and Renee it's as though they don't exist. Neither name is ever brought up around the Swan household, despite Charlie's new wife trying to convince Charlie and Emmett to build bridges. Both men have no idea of Bella's current whereabouts or situations but both me would never allow Bella to live they way she does if they did know.

After 3 years of dating Emmett finally proposed to Rosalie. Charlie and his wife Ellen where thrilled as where Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie decided that she wanted a small ceremony in the Cullen family home but all the final details haven't been sorted out yet, but Rosalie like every girl has had her wedding planned out since she was a little girl wearing a pillow cover over her head as a vail.

Emmett was meeting Edward for the first time at the gates of the airport and within a matter of minutes of meeting one another, they were brothers. Edward and Emmett are polar opposites but some souls aren't meant to be apart. Emmett is used to befriending people completely different from himself and Edward with his shy manner and gentlemen way reminding Emmett of another old soul, His old college roommate and step-brother Jasper Swan.

Jasper was a very old soul living in a young boy's body and found Emmett's company fascinating. They came from similar back rounds, where's Emmett had no mother, Jasper didn't know his father and so when the holidays arrived Ms. Whitlock would come all the way from Texas to see Jasper. Charlie being the stand-up man he is invited Ellen and Jasper to dinner each year Ellen and Charlie fell deeper in love with each other until Ellen finally gave up and married Charlie. Jasper took the family name of Swan and was a proud member of an almost complete family.

Jasper had finished college with a psychology degree and got a job at a mental institute, not a perfect job for a freshly qualified young man but none the less if Jasper hadn't taken that job he would never have met Mary-Alice Brandon.

Mary is a very bright happy person who's had a life she didn't deserve. Her parents are highly religious and I guess Mary-Alice wasn't the ideal child so she was beaten, daily. When Mary turned 15 she stopped eating, she stopped talking and to fell into a black abyss where she lost all interest of living thanks to her parents and overachieving sister.

Mary-Alice was already small built, she was a mere 4"10 but with her lack of nutrition she looked so much smaller. She had long silky black hair with ended just below her shoulder blade, her eyes where an almost navy shade of blue. She was very beautiful but she didn't feel it.

Each time Mary got a lecture on what God expects from her she used to protest in her own way, she'd stop eating until she was hospitalized and for those few days that she wasn't home, she was happy. Mary-Alice deep down inside was an extremely over the top person, she had such an explosive personality hidden away from the world it's should have been a crime.

When Mary-Alice turned 18 she hit rock bottom and so did her parents, they admitted her to a mental hospital. When there Mary-Alice's mental state got a lot worse until a new Doctor started working there. The doctor saw through the skinny exterior and pale complexion and finally saw the real Mary.

For the first time in so many years Mary felt beautiful, all thanks to Doctor Jasper Swan.

Jasper signed Mary out of the hospital and took her home where Mary cut off her long hair into a short pixie bob and refused to be called Mary, which was the day Alice was born. Not too long after that day Jasper took Alice as his bride in a small ceremony in Forks where the once depressed Mary Brandon was legally made Alice Swan. Jasper left the hospital to be a stay at home husband, his trust fund made sure that both of them were secure for the time being.

After much persuasion from Jasper Alice went to the local community college where she re-sat all her exams she missed when she went onto college to study art and design; which she passed at the top of her class.

After Emmett moved to Chicago, Alice noticed how Jasper missed his brother so much and applied for a job with a small gallery near Emmett's new home. When Alice finally heard back from them she literally jumped for joy when she got the job. Jasper was also over the moon at moving nearer his brother, Emmett was also ecstatic. Charlie and Ellen where the only ones a little sad at the news of losing both their sons to the windy city.

Alice was enjoying her job; the company she works for does a lot of cover designs for books and works with lots of different companies, so it was just another day in the office when Esme and Bella walked through the door. Esme had a specific idea in mind for Bella's book cover and she had been working with Alice to get it just right. Alice was completely unaware that Esme was Emmett's future mother-in-law as for work Alice uses Jasper's previous surname of Whitlock strictly for professional reasons and since Jasper and Alice are new to the city they haven't officially met. That what party tonight was meant to be, a family get together. Charlie and Ellen were making their way down as well. Less of an engagment party more a family reunion.

Alice's first impressions of Bella broke her heart, she reminded Alice so much of her pervious self. Alice felt a pull to Bella, like they are meant to be friends. During the meeting Alice tried in vain to engage Bella in light non-work related conversation but Bella just passed it off as pity and just smiled politely at her.

Bella left the meeting with a weight lifted off her shoulder all that was left on her book to be worked on was the ending and since Esme is was always hinted that the ending can always be changed, Bella was unsure of what to do. Esme's knows that the girl with an unhappy ending was Bella and she always had hope for her.

But all hope went out of the window the moment Bella set foot into Grand Central bank and her future abruptly became bleak. She took her place in the queue behind a tall man who at first glance caught her eye by his unusual colour hair, the bronze shade of it reminded her a much brighter version of Esme's, this made her smile. The bronze haired man turned around and smiled at her, Bella's heart picked up and she couldn't help her body's reaction to this stranger so her face lit up and she returned the smile.

A genuine smile.

Edward was very taken by Bella. When he felt a new presence behind him he couldn't explain the urge he suddenly felt to look at this person. When he did turn around he wasn't disappointed by the Goddess who was only centimeters away from him. Edward attention was quickly diverted from Bella to Rosalie who was shooting daggers at him. Rosalie was busting his balls for dragging her all around Chicago on her engagement party night. They where ment to of been meeting Jasper, Emmett and Alice almost half an hour ago. Emmett alerted Rosalie that they'll come and find them.

Bella caught Edwards's eyes moving from her to the blonde by the door, it figures a guy like Edward wouldn't want a girl like Bella or so her head told her. Bella returned to herself conscious self and turned her eyes to the ground so she didn't see her long lost brother stumble in and take the blond in his arms, she also missed Alice's graceful entrance along with her step-brother she didn't know. With her eyes still fixed on her scuffed up doc martins she also missed the entrance of another three people. In that moment her future has become unknown territory, along with all the other lost souls who just happen to be in the wrong place at the very wrong time.

Edward also missed their entrance because he was too fixed on the girl behind him. Rosalie and Emmett were wrapped up in each other to care about anyone other than themselves so they too were completely oblivious. Jasper was holding his wife in his arms as she read a rough draft of Bella's unfinished book which she gave to her as inspiration for the book cover, so both of them were also too busy to notice what was about to happen, until it was too late.

The three bodies who walked through the door were James and Victoria Thomas and Laurent Bleu. All three of them had histories which set them on the path their currently on but their stories wasn't as bad as some of the others we've come to counter all ready but what makes the difference between them and all the other people?

You see Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett where born in different ways and grew up in ways, they made different choices and have been hurt badly but they weren't born with evil in them, some people are truly lost souls and the other three are classic examples of such people. Born with malice programmed in them.

After trying their hand at many different schemes the trio soon realized that the fastest way to an easy life was to steal the money they spend. Draped in designer clothing and driving the latest Ferrari model, they've become accustomed to their life and would do anything in their power to keep up their luxury lifestyle. A simple murder means nothing to them, the feel untouchable.

Over the many years, many lives have abruptly come to a premature end at the hands of those three. Now everything seems so boring, stealing a car, taking a house, killing. James needed a challenge and the other two agree. So robbing a major bank, in a major city at a busy time suited James just fine. James didn't really honestly care about the money his wife Victoria craved he lived for the kill and the chase after.

No one in the bank is safe; James's unpredictable nature suspended everyone's future. Now with Laurent and Victoria at his flanks he aimed and fired his gun at the nearest body, which happened to be an old security guard on his last day before retirment, he didn't notice them either, his mind was on a promise he made to his wife, they day they got was so sure that they would never part that when he retired he would buy her the very expensive gold braclet she wanted, as a thank you for putting up with him all those years.

The gold bracelet was in his pocket, it was almost an antique now being that the promise was 40 years old. He was going to give his late wife her gift as soon as he was finsihed, the cemitry was only a 10 mintue walk away.

The shot's loud bang echoed throughout the building alerting everyone to their presence.

Bella instantly removed her eyes from her shoes and Edward pulled his gaze from Bella. Jasper and Alice held each other tighter and Emmet and Rosalie stopped their display of public affection all six of them watched the three excuses of human beings laugh at the dying old man. A few screams sounded around and panic was everywhere, there was no escape.

James had started the biggest chase of his life. His dark chuckles sent shivers down Bella's spine. Her now pathetic life didn't seem so bad, at least she had a damn life but now maybe it was a bit too late to start living it. Edward was experiencing similar regrets as were most of the people in the building.

Victoria hit the lock down button, and pointed her own gun at the shaking bank assistant. The lady complied with her wishes. In all of the terror Edward had reached out and held Bella's hand firmly, Bella's was very thankful at the soothing contact with another human being, it has been too long.

James was making rounds, looking each person up and down; chilling them to the bone with his cold stares. When James descending on the linking Bella and Edward he found something to his liking. A better more hurtful challenge. Edward was standing tall and holding Bells like his own life depended on it and James saw Bella as unobtainable, something that he really didn't like. He wished that Victoria would hold him like that; little did James know that Bella and Edward were complete strangers but he was extremely jealous an emotion James isn't used to experiencing and this angered him beyond belief.

As if Edward could read his mind he pulled Bella's tiny frame behind him and James growled, how dare Edward stand up to him. Edward wasn't in charge, he was and the blaring police sirens just proved his point more. Alice dropped the manuscript at the sight of the confrontation, instantly recognizing Bella she gasped. Jasper saw his wife's distress unaware that his step-sister was in danger. Emmett also watching the scene with Rosalie gripping him holding back tears for her brother was also unaware that it was his sister that Edward was protecting by staring a gun straight in face.

As the bank locked down and the road outside filled with police, James smiled rather hauntingly. This is what James lives for.

Life is such a strange thing, it can be taken away quickly as the guard now knows. he started his day wanting to end it with forfilling an old promise, he never did give his late wife that bracele but he did forfill one promise, that they will see each other again. Now it doesn't matter what has happened in everyones lives before this point, they may never get a chance to change what they wanted. Bella might die alone, Emmett might die without knowing his sister, Rosalie might never be able to tell those she loved how much they really mean to her, Edward might die not knowing Bella wrote those stories that were his only company at night, Alice might die not telling Jasper that hes going to be a father and Jasper might die not telling his pregnant wife he knows about the baby, because Alice can't hid pregnancy tests well and he can't wait to be a father.

From here on out their lives which at some point they've all hated or still hate mean more to them than all their trivial problems ever did. They have to hope for a second chance to live.


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters belong to stephanie meyer I just hold them hostage!!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED/FAVED/ALERTED!!!**

**Chapter 2**

**Panic and pasts**

Bella's whole body was pulsing with complete fear, even Edward's surprisingly tight grip on her hand wasn't helping anymore. James had moved on to the people next to them but he had made a promise to himself to get back at Edward for taking a stand against him, no stands up against James, or so he thought. James had forced everyone to sit, so that he was above everyone else. He was superior and he liked that feeling, Victoria was humouring him by sitting also. Victoria knew what James liked and she just happened to be a great actor, fooling him like the blind idiot he is.

Edward was relieved that his life wasn't over yet, but he couldn't understand what came over him; what made him risk his own life for this beautiful stranger? Whatever caused such a reaction in him it didn't matter to Rosalie, she was fuming with her idiotic brother. Rosalie finds it hard to see eye to eye with her brother and risking his life for an unknown girl is something that Rosalie can't understand. What if James hadn't been so lenient, how could Edward do that to his family?

"Who the hell is she?" Rosalie hissed quietly to Emmett, who was trying hard to keep himself together for the sake of Rosalie. Emmett's never dealt with a real adult situation and so didn't have any idea if he should laugh or cry. Next to them was a rather shaken Alice, still griping onto Jasper's arm. She had known Bella for a total of 7 hours but she cared for this girl, Alice had a strange knack of knowing things and one thing she knows right now is that Bella Swan will be a friend of hers.

"Bella." She whispered quietly, Rose didn't catch the name neither did Emmett only Jasper heard her.

Jasper was keeping one eye on his wife, extremely worried about her condition and another eye on the redheaded girl, Victoria, who was stalking closer to their group of people with an unreadable grin, fixed on her face.

Jasper had a bad feeling about Victoria but didn't want to panic his brother or their girls at that time. The bank had completely locked down now, so only a small patch of sunlight streamed in from the street but that sunlight was heavily tinted with blue and red flashing lights. Only the local police had been alerted to the situation, no one yet knows how serious this robbery is. Like stated before, James has no interest in money just the kill.

James had started barking orders to some women dressed in suits, demanding them to plead the police to let them free. Victoria was laughing like a little school girl at them, every time the women let out a sob Victoria's vile chuckle would over power the sound. James was also finding this highly amusing but this wouldn't keep him satisfied for much longer, in the back of his mind were still Edward and Bella. He didn't want to end it for them so soon; maybe he could have a little fun with them first.

Laurent had occupied himself with counting the crisp bank notes that the shaking band manger Irina had handed him, so at the current time he was harmless. Well not so harmless to Irina, who he had taken an instant infatuation with. Laurent wasn't a man who liked being denied anything, so Irina's sparkly diamond engagement ring meant nothing to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am James and I shall be your host tonight. Now there are a few rules one, no phones so I don't want anyone making any sneaky phone calls to their honey. I am in charge of all communication with the outside world. Two. Anyone found trying to escape will only meet the grim reaper a hell of a lot faster and thirdly, please sit back, relax and enjoy the ride." James was talking so causal that it was scary his lack of emotion. Was there any point in hoping?

Bella's fragile body was vibrating with unrealised sobs, Edward saw his beautiful strangers state and without hesitation pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Even without his name Bella knew that she was safe in Edward's arms, she felt like the outside didn't matter; for the first in in so long she felt wanted. Bella didn't realize she was crying until her tears were wiped away by the same stranger who was holding her.

Edward watched Bella with great curiosity, holding her felt so right even under these very unfortunate conditions. She was his angel sent from above to save him from his own loneliness, with her deep eyes and milky skin how can she not be anything other than God's messenger? Th every essance of an angel, her being sang to him in ways he couldn't describe. So pure and innocent and from this moment if he lives to be a hundren and ten or just a couple of hours more she will be his. Made for him. Edward wasn't a religious man but now he was thanking who her creater.

Bella has never be able to see herself clearly and if she could hear what Edward was thinking she would sure laugh at him. Bella though of herself as a cancer not an angel. Her father and brother don't have any idea if she's alive, she drove them away quite early on in her life and her parents both were 6 foot under before the age of 50, she feels she's destined to be alone. If Bella was pure then what form of heaven is Edward? Shes pretty sure that God himself can't reval his perfection.

"Please don't cry miss." Edward whispered to Bella still very much aware that he didn't even know the stranger that he just risked his life for but right now wasn't a great time to start up conversation with her. She nodded and smiled weakly to her hero. Bella has never felt the pull to another person as strongly as she did now. Somewhere deep inside her shell, Bella was an old romantic but never did she believe in love at first sight until now.

The rational person was trying so hard to rule out love, she didn't even know his name. She knew nothing of this man, for all she know he could be like James but just more cruel. Tricking women into his bed before he kills them. Killed by lust.

But Bella couldn't bring herself to think badly of him, his pure green eyes held no secrets just held her heart. Maybe the loneliness had hit Bella so bad that when someone shows her some form of compassion she mistakes it for love, but that doesn't explain why Edward is feeling the exact same. Edward smiled at her and in that moment Bella was lost. She may not of believed in love at first sight but right now there was no argument in her mind, she was in fact deeply in love with the bronze haired man.

If truth be told it wasn't truly love at frist sight for Edward. He has been in love with Bella's words for much longer; he just didn't know that. Funny thing how fate points you in right direction just at the very wrong time.

Now finally the police have realized that they have a very serious hostage situation, so all the proper authories have been alerted. James has been in contact with the police the whole time, so on hearing that they'll soon have more company he can finally start playing. Outside the building a crowd had started, mostly panicking family members and nosey bystanders. amongst the crowd is Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle was holding his sobbing wife in his arms and frantically phoning around to see if he could get in touch with Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle were only aware that Edward was trapped inside. Carlisle was mentally cursing his inconsiderate daughter, who he thought would be shopping or doing something trivial rather than answering her phone; if only he knew. Charlie had phoned Esme during this time and Carlisle explained the situation. Charlie was on his way to the scene to offer any help he could, being police himself maybe an extra body could help.

"Now listen up my little pawns, I have no problem with placing bullet in any of you and as I'm sure most of you will find this out the hard way but for now I want to play a game. I will seriously disappointed if anyone refuses to play with me, isn't that right Victoria?" James voice sang through everyone, shooting another dose of fear through the bank. Victoria nodded and she smiled at Jasper. Jasper gulped and quickly looked away.

"First off let's get to know one another, shall we?" He added in such a sickly sweet voice as though anyone had any choice, he was just reminding his own ego that no one would dare answer him. James started walking through the people on the floor, everyone shaking with nerves hoping that he didn't pick on them. No one would look him in the eyes and James liked this very much.

James finally settled on a young couple, about 18 in age. The girl was crying into the boyfriend's chest and although you could clearly see him comforting her, he would never stand up to James like Edward did for Bella so James wasn't envious of that relationship.

"What's your name sweetie?" James asked.

"Bree." The trembling girl answered in a small voice.

"Bree do you want to live?" James asked once again, his voice showing no trace of his demon. Bree nodded. "Speak up girl." He barked causing her to jump.

"Y-yes." She said stuttering.

"To bad, he wouldn't die for you." James spoke in way like it was only a small competition she had lost but in pointed the gun at her and shot. Screams erupted all around, everyone held whoever was closest to them hoping for some form of comfort. The boy who was holding Bree was covered in her blood, tears freely dropping from his eyes. He was rocking the dying girl in his arms chanted "I love you" over and over again. James was quiet pleased with himself. Victoria looked on with wide eyes and clear enjoyment, Laurent barley looked up but when he did he sighed; typical James.

The phone's shrill ring sang and James chuckled. "Guess the big boys are here now!" he yelled excitedly. People looked up from their self made shells at this news, maybe there was hope.

"Hello… why am I doing this? Mm, let's see boredom? What do I want? Now that's a tough question I'm not sure what I want. How about you offer me things until I hear what I want? Now every hour some lovely person is going to die until I hear what I want, how does that sound. Hope to be hearing from you soon." James's phone conversation made a lot of people lose hope, he didn't want anything but a massacre they knew this so why try fighting death?

James excused himself and walked off to discuss some matters with Laurent's, leaving Victoria alone with the hostages. Victoria was idly playing with her red locks when she spotted a woman rustling through her bag, Victoria instantly mistook her actions. Victoria stormed over to the women who she picked up by her hair, the women was clearly pregnant and her breathing was sharp and erratic.

"What do you think your doing?" She hissed at the struggling woman.

"M-my i-i-in-inhaler -ca-can't breathe." The women replied breathlessly. The woman was having an asthma attack, she was struggling to get her medical inhaler from her handbag. Victoria laughed menacingly and kicked her bag from the woman. The bag landed in front of Alice and Jasper. Victoria dropped the woman to the floor and walked away. The woman didn't have long left, her breathing was getting faster and she was turning an unhealthy shade of blue. Jasper was so fixed on the woman but yet so scared to do anything he didn't notice Alice search through the woman's bag and pick out her medication.

Alice stood and walked over to the breathless woman and handed her the pump. Victoria was stunned at the scene unfolding in front of her eyes. Alice only stood 4"10 of the ground so she wasn't a very intimating little character but she had guts to stand up for whats right. Alice throughout her years has faced bullied head on and she wasn't about to go against what she believes in for no one. Jasper once he caught sight of his wife and was straight on his feet behind her, this was when Victoria decided to take action against the defiant duo.

"What a brave little solider we have here!" Victoria said smugly but Alice wasn't scared of just yet another bully. Jasper was gripping onto his wife, praying. Jasper wouldn't be called a selfish man but right now he was thinking some very selfish thoughts. He was praying that as long as Alice lives through this no one else mattered.

"I'm not scared of you." Alice's tiny voice said strongly, this amused Victoria. Alice was no threat to Victoria just a mild annoyance. Jasper was frantically looking around hoping that James hadn't re-entered the room during this exchange of words.

James was still very unaware of what was happening behind him but Laurent was contemplating the picture in front of him. You see Laurent is a cunning man, maybe even more so than Victoria and James. His character is a lot more darker and unknown to his companions he has a hidden agenda. Laurent got sick voyeuristic pleasure from watching death, he had no time of fast painless exits from this world that's why he preferred to watch Victoria work her magic. Victoria was a more hands on killer, she liked to feel the kill this suited Laurent just fine. Laurent knows that if James did see the scene behind him the very selfless Alice and the selfish Jasper wouldn't be breathing to much longer, both would become James's guns next target.

So laurent sat back and watched with very keen interest while he kept James occupied.

"Sit back down you silly bitch." Victoria said to Alice saying it as though she didn't care but Alice defiantly walked forward and made sure the pregnant woman was okay. Alice would like to think if the tables are turned someone would help her and her unborn child. Jasper was trying to pull her back to where his brother and Rosalie where waiting but she was determined to see her good act through.

Laurent's attention was complete focused on Victoria now so it wasn't long before James caught sight of the disturbance. A growl escaped the blond's lip and in charged out to solve the problem.

"What the fuck is going on here?" James was furious and everyones attention was drawn to Alice. This was the first time Bella was alerted to her newest friends presence, a gasp escaped from the shaken Bella. Edward pulled her closer hoping to shield her from what was expected to be another bloodbath.

Victoria was annoyed that James was going to spoil her fun. Of course Victoria wasn't pleased about Alice but wheres the fun in a quick kill? Victoria knows they're in for a long night and now James was going to kill her only fun. Lucky for Victoria she knew what to do.

"Baby, leave them alone. I'm playing with them. Surly you're not going to kill my toys just yet?" Victoria turned on her charm, she started seductively running her finger down James's chest. James couldn't ever resist Victoria when she's like this. Maybe if James was really loved he wouldn't need to find a passion elsewhere.

James is a very intelligent man on a path which blinds his senses. Once upon a time he had a bright future but due to circumstances out of his control changed him for the worse and created a monster. James was a typical mommy's boy so when for year he watched his mommy dearest get slapped around by all the other men in her life it mayde him nasty and bitter, he grew up thinking the worst of the human race. When James was 17 year's old he came home from a night out to witness his mother's murder.

Now James mother's death wasn't a fast one, she was slowly killed by a man who claimed to be in love with her. James witnessed the whole ordeal unnknown to the murdered. Once she did finally succumb to death James's body was filled with so many emotions he lost control. He was angry at the world and angry at him self, guilty for not doing something. In his head he was as bad as the killer, when he looked in the mirror he saw blood on his hands.

This was the turning point in James life. He left his dead mothers house and walked the streets until something dawned on him. No longer did he feel guilty but very angry. Using what knowledge he had he tracked down the man. For weeks he watched the man, the family man with a very dark secret. He lived in a big house with a loving wife and twin daughters, they were the youngest. As soon as the sun went down the family man turned into a scandalous liar. Just proved James point that love doesn't exist.

One night the man was alone and James took this as the perfect opportunity to seek out his revenge on the unsuspecting man. James tortured the man in loving memory of his mother. James in a very sick way found his calling through the man's death, James loved how in control he was over another human being's life. Finally he could play the God he believed he was. After leaving the dead murders house he walked out a new kind of monster, a soulless fiend who was hell bent on making the world pay for their sins.

James had quickly lost all belief in love, since the only woman he ever loved was killed by a man she loved, so when he met Victoria his world changed and unfortunately not for the better. Victoria was just as bitter about life and just as vicious about power, together they make a perfect cruel couple. Together they started their life with as much malice as they could produce. Anyone who stands in their way don't stand for much longer after that. James didn't love Victoria, he was in love with the idea of Victoria. This is why when Edward stood up to James, he found it hard. Seeing how Edward would willingly give his life for another human being filled his head with so many doubts. Victoria wouldn't die for James and James knows this deep down, despite how much he deludes himself otherwise.

James is clouded by the charm Victoria lays on, Victoria soon learnt how to deal with James. Victoria is a great game player and James to her is just a game, a convenience for the time being but even James isn't enough to satisfy Victoria so that's where Laurent's permanent presence comes in. James although blinded by what he thinks is love can't see the affair that Victoria and Laurent are having right under his nose; he really would kill them.

Laurent found James and Victoria on purpose. You see Laurent lives by the saying 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer'. Laurent had a secret that not even Victoria knows and one day, maybe a little soon than expect Laurent will take of his mask and reveal to the world his reasons for being such a sick twisted bastard.

Unlike his 'friends' Laurent is not a murderer. His likes the kill but not the killing, so in that sense he is a virgin but he has only one person in mind to pop that cherry.

"Baby, play another time. We have some work to do." James cooed to Victoria. Kissing her on lips and stalking back of to Laurent. A smile spread across Victoria's face as she watched James's form retreated.

"Sit down you stupid bitch, your lucky your alive." Victoria growled at Alice and forcefully backhand slapped her to the floor. Alice tiny frame fell down but luckily Emmett was below to catch her. Victoria snaked forward to Jasper, the gun firmly pressed into his lower abdomen making an escape impossible without injury.

"Now Mr. Good boyfriend. Sit down with your whore and you'll be my favourite toy." Victoria hissed at Jasper but smiled angelically at him. Her butter won't melt look didn't stay for long once Jasper sat down to comfort his shaking wife, Victoria skipped off to see what 'business' had to be done. Laurent was thoroughly disappointed with that outcome.

Alice was still in Emmett's arms sobbing into his stone chest. Emmett couldn't of been prouder of his sister-in-law, she showed that size really didn't matter. Next to Emmett was Rosalie who had be quiet since her rant about Edward. Ever so slowly has realization creeped upon her. She could die in her.

When Rosalie was smaller she got bullied in school for her beauty and instead of standing up for herself like she would now, she used to hid away all of her pain. This is when she started suffering depression and panic attacks. Only her closest family members were able to calm here down. Each time Rosalie was pushed past the point of reason she used to go into a full blown panic attack. Now was one of those times. After witnessing what happened to that poor girl and watching small Alice stand up against them she was slowly losing control over her emotions.

Unlike the woman who needed a simple inhaler to calm down Rosalie didn't have anything at this present time to calm her down. Emmett would only risk his life by comforting her, Edward was too far away and the was no escape. Rosalie could feel the room shrinking, her breaths where starting to become sharper and her vision was starting to blur. No matter how hard she tried to keep quiet the silence in the room didn't help, it exposed her.

Emmett wrapped his arm around her, handing Alice to her husband. Rosalie pushed his arm of and crawled a safe distance away. The man who was closest to Rosalie scooted over so that there was no possibility that he could be mistaken as a friend of hers. Coward, Rosalie thought. Emmett watched in disbelief as Rose moved away, panting for breath and shaking uncontrollably.

Edward was one of those who noticed Rose's predicament or more accurately heard her. Edward was a good 7 people away from Rose and tied down with Bella on his lap before Edward had a chance to make a move to his distressed sibling James, Victoria and Laurent entered the room. Rosalie caught sight of the trio and smothered her gasps into her coat which she removed. Edward didn't take his eyes away from Rosalie.

"Who is she?" Bella's little voice asked.

"My sister." Edward murmured into her hair. Bella gulped and was now sharing Edward's concern but also wearing a shed load of guilt. Edward had real flesh and blood family in the same building so why was he protecting her, Bella thought that she wasnt worth it.

Emmett was darting his eyes between James and Rosalie, praying like his brother did before him; spare the one he loves.

James was too busy talking on the phone with the officer outside who was asking for a number of hostages to notice anything other than the clear pain and distress he was causing on the outside world. Victoria and Laurent were at his wings waiting for instruction on what to do.

Outside the bank all officers where gathered, no instructions had yet been passed down for them to force their way in. At the current time they had just retrieved the security tapes to count the number of hostages. They had no idea that two people had already been killed and still no real understanding of what is going on, they simply think its a random bank robbery but James isn't a petty crook and Victoria isn't some simple criminal.

Carlisle is getting more and more worried about his son, Esme is on the verge of breaking down and Charlie is almost at their side. Edward is still the only one they know who's inside but that is soon going to change as James is instructed to take a register of who's inside and just for fun James listens.

"We need to name and shame all the sheep." James announced as he put the phone down. James was actualy curious about the souls he had trapped and whos future he was playing with. Everyone started coming alive, hoping that by given their name and alerting their loved ones would trigger some sort of rescue plan.

Rosalie's breathing wasn't any better and her coat wasn't disguising the noises she was making. Emmett couldn't do anything and he was close to tears, never before had he felt so useless. dropping her coat Rosalie let out a huge gasp alerting James of her.

"Well, well what do we have here? This one's not waiting to be killed off she dying at her own accord." James started laughing, Victoria and Laurent followed suit. Now the only noise in the room where the three chuckled and the desperate gasps. Edward was debating taken down James before he did anything and Emmett was cooking up a similar plan. Rosalie in a last desperate attempt was trying to crawl away from James who was casually walking up to Rosalie.

" I think as the good citizen I am, I should put you out of your misery." James said smiling. Rosalie looked up at him as he stood over her, all hope faded from her as she watched James's gun look at her.

Victoria wasn't watching James but watching Jasper so when Emmett stood up to save Rosalie she clocked him, same as when Edward stood up Laurent spotted him. Bella refused to let Edward's hand go, she was as part as this fight as anyone. Edward saved her and now she will do all in her power to save his sister.

"James!" Victoria screamed distracting his attention in the wrong way. Emmett, Edward and Bella all were making their way toward Rosalie. James caught sight of the three moving bodies and didn't know what to do.

Laurent preferred this show better.

Outside the police had gathered that there where 24 people inside the bank alive and 2 dead. Charlie had finally reached the bank. An old friend of his was leading the case and his help was greatly appreciated. Charlie was viewing the tape when he spotted Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. His heart sank. Charlie fell to the floor with shock, Ellen rushed to her husbands side when she let out a scream seeing her family on screen. Carlisle and Esme were soon moving closer to comfort their friends. The tape they were watching had a 10 minute delay.

"It's the kids, look." Ellen sobbed. Esme and Carlisle both caught sight of screen.

"Rose?" Carlisle said confused. "Damn it." He cursed angry at himself for thinking so little of his daughter who is in danger. Esme let a gut renching sob out and gripped her husband closer.

"Who's with Edward?" Carlisle asked, mostly to himself but Esme heard and looked at the mystery girl. Ellen was also watching the screen intently with her husband.

"Bella?" Esme asked confused.

"Bella?" Carlisle questioned. He knew very well who Bella was but he was equally surprised to see her there and even more surprised to see her on Edward's lap.

"Isabella Swan, she's an author of mine." Esme explained to Charlie and Ellen who were looking confused at the passed words. Charlie missed a breath at the name from his past.

"Isabella?" He manged to say, still afraid to think the name as anything other than a coincidence.

"Yes Isabella Marie Swan. You know her?" Esme asked.

"She's my daughter." Charlie answered still in shock. Maybe he's found her too late.

The police officer explained that all persons other than authorised bodies couldn't be where the four of them were, so as they where being lead out a noise erupted from inside which silenced the crowd and send everyone into a state of shock.

Heard clearly where three gun shots.

OOOOO cliffy or what??

little inside info SOMEONE HAS BEEN SHOT!! BUT WHO???

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!


End file.
